


Bar Talk: No Sacrifice

by Macx



Series: Borderlines [21]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another get-together at Nettie's, until Vin drops the bomb on Buck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Talk: No Sacrifice

 

It was a relaxed evening at Nettie’s. With the weekend, there had also been an end to fives days in the office, battling paper work, cursing computers in general and the Net in particular, and it had meant two days of nothing but leisure time. With no new cases in sight, Travis had set the Chimera team on desk duty. At least some of the Agents. Josiah and JD were test-flying the Chimera and her latest additions, and Nathan had decided to take four days off. Buck had begged, pleaded and whined, but to no avail. Like the others he was in for what Ezra had grumbled about was ‘menial labor’.  
With Friday evening, their moods had changed and Buck’s idea for a round of pool, snacks and beer, had lifted their spirits. Currently, Ezra was winning against Buck, who had challenged him to a game of one on one.  
“You are cheating!” Wilmington muttered as he glared at the colorful balls on the green table.  
“Pray tell me, how?” Ezra asked good-naturedly.  
“I don’t know how, but you are!”  
Vin snickered. “Could be you’re just a bad player, pard.”  
That earned him a glare.  
One of Nettie’s new waitresses came over and deposited two beers on the table, taking away the empty ones. Buck eyed the blonde and she smiled appreciatively.  
“Anything else I can get you gentlemen?” she wanted to know, only looking at Buck.  
“No, darlin’, I think we’re all set for the next round,” he flirted back.  
Vin rolled his eyes, meeting Ezra’s laughing green ones. Buck wasn’t even aware of what he was doing. He simply reacted to a woman’s flirting with some of his own. His eyes, his hands, his whole body language, was one romantic expression, but it never got any further. In the beginning, Vin had been uncharacteristically jealous. He hadn’t even been aware of what exactly he was feeling until he had realized it one day, shocked. He had never felt so possessive when it had come to past lovers. Never. He had never been in a long relationship either, he had then conceded.  
And he must have waved his jealousy around like a flagpole. Ezra had approached him and, as always, Vin had found it easy to talk to the thief. Maybe it was his latent empathic ability, but maybe it was just the fact that Standish was one heck of a friend, someone he could rely on, and because he understood. Ezra had opened his eyes for him, making him see that Buck wasn’t even aware of what he was doing.  
“It’s innocent flirting. Accept it.” There had been a devilish glint in Ezra’s eyes as he had added, “And it’s really good cover.”  
Vin had given it a much closer look then, realizing that Ezra was right. While Buck flirted with the best of them, he had never even touched any of the ladies in question, let alone kissed them. And yes, it was cover. They hadn’t talked about revealing their relationship, but there was a silent consent to give them both more time to grow into it. Same sex couples weren’t a taboo topic, but for both men it was a huge step. For different reasons.  
The game continued and Buck kept losing to Ezra, who was smirking at the taller man. It would be Buck’s turn to pay for a round if he lost. Vin chuckled and checked on the munchies, deciding to get some more.  
Nettie was, as always on Friday nights, behind the main counter and he gave her a friendly smile.  
“More?” she asked, gesturing at the empty bowls.  
“Yep. Buck’s losing against Ezra. I guess he’ll need something to keep him happy afterwards.”  
Nettie chuckled. “Haven’t you taught that boy not to go up against Standish in any kind of game?” the older woman asked good-naturedly.  
Whether she knew about their relationship or not, Vin had no idea, but he suspected Nettie had always known about his preferences anyway. “Thick head,” he answered.  
He took the two bowls and was about to weave his way back to the pool table, when an arm snaked around his waist and a pair of lips pressed onto his cheek.  
“Hey, handsome.”  
Vin froze, nearly dropping the bowls. He spun around, stepping out of the intimate embrace, staring at the newcomer. He was half a head taller than him, brown-haired, with a three day beard, and amused, dark brown eyes.  
“Ched,” Vin stuttered.  
“Long time no see, darling.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Came by this end of the universe and thought I’d spend some fun time together with the hottest ass on this station.”  
Vin hissed a warning. “Not here!”  
But several of the patrons had already turned their attention to the display. Vin felt mortified. Not only wasn’t he the slightest bit interested in Ched, this wasn’t the place to show off his preferences either!  
“Couldn’t find you in your usual haunts and someone mentioned you might be here. So? You interested?”  
Vin placed the bowls on the end of the bar counter, grabbed the other man’s arm, and pulled him to a more secluded spot, fuming.  
   
 

Buck’s blood froze in his veins. He had just lost this round to Ezra and had been about to look for Cindy, the blonde waitress, to order a round, when he had witnessed the spectacle not far away. Even without hearing what was spoken, he had a good idea. The expression of hunger and lust in the stranger’s eyes said it all. He watched in shock as Vin dragged the man over toward the wall, gesturing, talking intensely, but his mind didn’t really register any more. He slammed the cue down, whirled around and pushed toward the exit.

Chris stared after the retreating form of his oldest friend. <Shit!>  
<My sentiment’s exactly> Ezra answered, already on the move, going after Buck. If he let their friend leave now, a lot might be beyond repair.  
He caught up to Wilmington just before the exit, next to a defunct gaming machine that had an ‘Out of Order’ sign pinned across the screen. Ezra grabbed the larger man’s arm. Buck whirled around, an expression of anger, rage and hurt racing across his face. For a moment it looked like he was going to force Ezra’s hand off, then Standish relaxed slightly.  
“Buck, wait,” he said softly.  
“For what?” Wilmington snapped.  
“For an explanation maybe?”  
“I don’t need one. I have eyes! I can see what Vin’s doing!”  
“Enlighten me, what is he doing?”  
Buck glared at him. “Getting picked up!”  
Ezra almost laughed. “Then you, my friend, are rather blind.”  
“There’s no mistaking it! Did you see how that guy groped him?” Buck hissed, fury and pain now dominant in his voice. “Vin didn’t even try to stop him!”  
“Because he had his hands full. With snacks,” Ezra added.  
“Don’t try finding excuses,” was the sharp reply. “I should have expected it anyway. I knew it might happen one day.”  
Ezra frowned. “What would happen?”  
“Vin leaving me over some other guy,” was the reply and Buck’s eyes clouded with pain. “It’s not like there’s a soul bond between us.”  
Ezra felt like slapping a hand over his face. Great!  
<Ezra?> Chris sent a questing probe, picking up on his rising temper.  
<Not now>  
“Buck,” he grated, voice low.  
“There’s nothing to keep him.”  
Enough was enough. The thief grabbed the taller man and dragged him out on the street where he slammed him up against the bar’s wall, glaring into the shocked, dark eyes.  
“Ever since the beginning of time, two people were able to find themselves and come together without the help of a soul bond, Mr. Wilmington,” he whispered harshly. “Whether those couples were heterosexual or of the same sex, it didn’t matter! A soul bond is not the ultimate solution to all problems in a relationship and it doesn’t mean happiness! It doesn’t even have to mean a relationship! Have you ever thought that Vin might just be madly in love with you?”  
<Ezra?> Chris touched him again.  
<Chris, please, not now!>  
<Just leave him in one piece>  
<If he cooperates, yes. I can’t guarantee for anything else>  
<Okay> was the simple reply and Chris pulled back.  
“I….” Buck stuttered.  
“Or that he wants to be with you, you alone, an no one else?” Ezra went on.  
“Ezra…” Buck opened his mouth to argue, but the thief didn’t give him a chance.  
“And you aren’t so innocent either, Agent Wilmington.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Strength came back into Buck’s voice.  
“The way you looked at Cindy. The way you flirt with every beautiful woman who looks at you. Not just with simple looks either. With words. You weave a net and you reel them in, whether you like it or not.”  
“I’m not interested in any of them!”  
“Still you raise something inside them, Buck. Unconsciously, you flirt.”  
Buck blinked. “No,” he tried again. “I…”  
“Like Melanie, from the postal service.”  
“That wasn’t flirting! I just complimented her on her nice dress!”  
“Or Gail, Agent Gail Hanna, from the Scylla,” Ezra struck out again.  
“All I said was ‘I like what the highlights do to you eyes’,” Buck almost whined.  
“But you flirt! And Vin knows it. He sits rights next to you and he hears and sees and knows it. Vin is gay, Buck. He knows what to do if it comes to another man making a pass on you. But he’s helpless against a woman. He has no past experiences to draw from! Do you know what that means? And unlike him, you are interested in both genders,” Ezra drove his point home. “When you make your decision one day, he has no chance if you choose the female side.”  
“That’s not true.” Buck shook his head. “Well, okay, so I was after every woman I could get, but not any more… I have made my decision, Ezra.”  
“You changed because of Vin.”  
A slow nod.  
“But Vin can’t change because of you?”  
“Ezra, he… that man….”  
“Just look, Buck,” Ezra said slowly. “Look at him. Watch his body language. Vin isn’t interested. The guy made a pass, but Vin’s not playing along.”  
“But he kissed him!”  
Ezra rolled his eyes. He unceremoniously grabbed the other man again, pulling him back into the bar.  
“Now look, Buck!” he said intensely. “Just look!”

Chris had been keeping an eye on Vin and his ‘friend’, while equally listening to the echoes from the Bond. The first temper spike caught him by surprise. Ezra losing his temper was something rare. Ezra losing his temper with Buck was … unexpected. Well, losing one’s temper with Buck wasn’t hard. He had done so a countless times in the past. The man was a mule-headed, stubborn, annoying, and sometimes very unnerving friend. And Chris was someone whose temper was closer to the surface than Ezra’s.  
<Not now!> Ezra shot back when he probed.  
Whoa! That was… not like Ezra, Chris decided. What the heck was going on outside? He strained his ears to maybe catch the sound of breaking glass over the din of the bar’s patrons. Nothing. Well, Ezra wasn’t someone to fall back onto physical violence. He was a man of words, and hell, if he couldn’t strike out if he wanted to.  
Another temper spike hit. He sought out his partner again, receiving a growled <Chris, please, not now!>  
Oh, Buck was in for something. Hopefully, Ezra left him in one piece. The reply that this was up to Buck had him grin.  
Chris redirected his attention back to Vin, who was very obviously trying to get rid of the stranger. There was nothing friendly about the behavior, just general rejection of a very clear offer. Damn, if Buck wasn’t as blind as a church mouse!  
Larabee looked the stranger over, calculating the risk the man represented for his friend, ready to intervene if necessary. So far, there was no need to make his watchful presence known. But he kept on watching nevertheless. Vin was one of his men, a very good friend, and no one messed with his men.

Vin didn’t know whether to strangle Ched or kick his ass. The man was relentless. So they had shared an intense three weeks of great sex, as well as a few flings whenever the other man came to Four Corners, but that had been… a long time ago. A lot had happened since then and Vin Tanner was no longer interested in one night stands or a little hot sex in a sleazy motel. He was in a relationship that meant a lot to him and – something hit him and his stomach twisted.  
Buck.  
He whirled around and discovered his lover being dragged back to the pool table by Ezra. Ezra’s expression said it all.  
Shit, he had seen it. Everything inside him seemed to come to a sudden stop.  
Buck, no, it’s not what you think!  
This was what he had been secretly afraid of, one of his former lovers coming back for another go. In the past, he would have gone with Ched because, well, it had been great. A lot had changed in the past months. He had changed. And he had to deal with a scenario he had successfully buried in the depths of his mind, praying it would never happen.  
Vin made a sudden decision and grabbed Ched’s arm, dragging him over to the pool table. Chris was giving his sole attention to the cue and the piece of chalk he was using on one end. But Vin knew his friend was very much aware of what was going on. Ezra wore an expression of encouragement, a smile in his eyes that lifted a lot of the weights Vin had felt settle on his heart. Buck was harder to read; a lot harder.  
“Ched, I think I have to explain something to you. May I introduce? Buck Wilmington.”  
Ched eyed the dark-haired man, shrugging. “Yeah, I know him. Your team mate. You told me about him before. Agent, right?” He nodded a greeting.  
“No longer just a team mate.”  
Something in Vin’s tone of voice must have registered because Ched’s eyebrows rose a little. He first looked at Buck, then at Vin, then gave Buck a closer examination. A smile blossomed on his face, revealing straight, white teeth.  
“For real? Man, Tanner, you’re the last person I expected to get hooked. Such a hottie like you…”  
Buck tensed, his hands closing around the edge of the pool table. Ezra hadn’t left his side and Vin was grateful for the silent support the thief radiated. Damn, he was lucky.  
“But I am,” he said quietly.  
Ched shrugged. “Oh well. My loss. And that of many others. Good luck, you two.”  
And with that he pushed into the crowd and disappeared. Vin breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Who was he?”  
The rough question pulled his attention to Buck. There was a hard glint in the dark eyes as Buck scanned the crowd, as if he was afraid Ched might come back to try again.  
Jealousy, Vin realized. Buck had been jealous!  
“A past… acquaintance,” he answered slowly.  
“How much in the past?”  
“Very much. We met a few times. Nothing serious. Never was.” Vin hesitated, then looked him straight in the eyes. “Until you. I’ve never been more serious, Buck.”  
The older man swallowed. “Really?” he asked.  
“Buck, believe me, I love only you. This was my past. And if you need proof…”  
Before he could give his lover any chance to react, Vin pulled him close, arched his neck and kissed him full on the lips. There was a second of tension, then Buck relaxed and answered the loving kiss, opening his mouth, accepting the questing tongue. Neither man was very much aware of where they stood. In the middle of Nettie’s bar, at the pool tables, surrounding by fellow Agents and other patrons. While gay couples weren’t a revelation, two Agents kissing in front of their peers was something of a center of attention.  
Vin finally let go and withdrew, giving Buck a wary look. The other man had a slightly glazed expression in his eyes, then those dark orbs widened as he realized just what had occurred. Wilmington turned to look at his fellow team mates. Chris was leaning on his cue, wearing a wide smile, his eyes sparkling. Ezra just gave them a thumbs up, his usual, dimpled smile on his face.  
“I belong with you,” Vin whispered, pulling Buck’s attention back to his lover. “Only you.”  
Buck’s expression was blank as everything started to sink in. The place, the people, what had just happened here. Either he had just completely ruined it, Vin thought, insecurity rising inside him, or…  
Which was wishful thinking. He had acted on gut feeling, laying his soul bare for everyone to see, and it was Buck’s turn to either take the offer or leave him.  
   
 

Buck stared at everything, stunned beyond words or actions. He saw Chris’s smile, Ezra’s thumbs up, everyone’s attention on them. He was in Nettie’s bar, in a public place, and Vin had just declared they belonged together. For everyone to see and hear. His eyes fell on the other man, his lover, and he saw the insecurity in there, he wariness.  
Whatever he did now, it would decide their future.  
And Buck made his decision. He closed the distance between them with one step, raised his hands and cupped Vin’s face. He drew the younger man into a slow, sensual, deep kiss. Vin’s hands snaked around his waist, securing him against the leaner body, as he answered the kiss. They separated, just as slowly, just looking at each other; no words needed. Vin’s hands remained around Buck and Buck smiled.  
Some of the people around them had already returned their attention to their own discussions or games, others just grinned or shook their heads, but no one said anything.  
Buck inhaled deeply. “One heck of a coming out,” he commented.  
He was aware of what this whole display had meant, on several levels. This hadn’t been a simple kiss. It had been more. A declaration for everyone to see by a man who hadn’t formed a long lasting, personal relationship with anyone until Buck Wilmington. It was an honor, something to be proud of, something humbling, and a vow.  
Vin chuckled. “I thought it was about time. Some of the guys here know already.”  
“About us?”  
“Me. About me. As for the ‘us’, I guess it’ll be public knowledge soon.”  
“Good.” Buck flashed his lover a bright smile.  
“So, you two gonna play or you gonna talk?” Chris called.  
Still with their arms around each other, the two men walked over to the pool table.  
Buck grabbed his cue. “Only if I get something to eat.”  
Vin sighed. “The snacks.”  
“Yep. That guy must have erased your short term memory. You forgot them.”  
Vin shot him a glare, but his reply was interrupted by Nettie, who placed the two bowls on their table.  
“There you go, guys.” She winked at Vin. “Congratulations,” she said softly.  
“Thanks,” was the equally soft reply.  
Then the older woman was back at the bar again.  
The four men continued their game as if nothing had ever happened, and life in the bar continued equally loud.

<What did you tell Buck?> Chris asked silently as he placed a shot.  
<The obvious. Nothing but the obvious>  
Chris sent a smile. <Did I ever tell you that you missed your calling?>  
Ezra gave him a smile. <According to some people, among them my so-called teachers, I never missed my calling. I used my talents to my advantage>  
<You know what I mean>  
Hazel eyes were serious for a moment and Ezra turned to watch Vin trying to gain some points for him and Buck.  
<As for….that… It only works with friends> he replied softly. <Because it’s called friendship>  
Chris graced him with a soft kiss across the Bond, which Ezra leaned into. <And we’re all damned glad you are ours>

* * *

It was late when they finally returned to their quarters. All four men had played for another two hours, the atmosphere relaxed. Casey had come over, bringing them a round of shot glasses, courtesy of the Minotaur crew who had witnessed the whole thing. Buck had to smile as he remembered the five men and women raising their own glasses in a toast. Vin had been a bit embarrassed, but he had accepted it gracefully.  
“You know, I think I just heard the hearts of half of the female population on this station break,” Casey had only remarked as she had collected the empty beer glasses.  
Ezra had chuckled, nursing his glass of lemonade. The thief had turned to soft drinks after his third beer and Chris had done the same after the shot of liquor.  
Now they were home, tired but not tired enough to sleep. Buck flung his jacket over the couch chair and turned to look at his lover.  
“That was a very brave thing you did today,” Buck said softly, drawing the attention of the younger man to him.  
Vin shot him a questioning look. “Why? Would you have said no?”  
“No, of course not!” Wilmington exclaimed. “Heck, no,” he added, much softer. “But I know what it meant, Vin.”  
“Do you?”  
He nodded, looking into the blue eyes he had come to know so well. Vin was thoughtful for a moment, then gave him a smile. Buck knew his lover was uncomfortable with revealing his emotions and, excepting the pillow talk, there had never been really deep, emotional discussions. Vin was a demonstrative guy, as he had shown today.  
“Buck?”  
“Hm?”  
“What did Ezra tell you to make you come back?”  
Buck chuckled. “You mean he dragged me back.”  
Vin grinned. He had apparently seen the very atypical display of Ezra bodily hauling his ass back into the bar.  
Buck grew serious. “He opened my eyes about a lot of things.”  
“What things?”  
“The obvious ones,” was the sighed reply. “You, me. Our differences. Differences in perception.” He held his lover’s eyes. “How I was jumping to conclusions when that guy touched you. What a blind idiot I’ve been… flirting with girls like Cindy and Mel and Gail and the others… and you were right by my side. I didn’t know I was doing it, Vin. I’m sorry. Didn’t want to hurt you.”  
Vin smiled at him. “You didn’t. I realized that you weren’t serious about them a while ago, Buck.”  
“You did?”  
“With some help.”  
“Ezra,” the dark-haired Agent stated, eyes dancing. “Damn, the guy’s missed his calling. He’d make a great counselor.”  
Vin shook his head. “He makes a damn good friend. He’s done a lot of things for us in the past.”  
“I know. Heck, I really know.” Buck ran a hand through his hair. “Why?”  
“Hm?”  
“Well, what does he get from it?”  
Vin blinked. “Come again?”  
“Wrong way of putting it.” Buck waved his hands. “Why does he help is what I want to know. Damn, I was trying to kill the man before I even knew him. First on BP-379, because he just plain annoyed me. Then when I found out about him and Chris. Because.. because… I thought he was using Chris. And still… he helps me.. us… He’s been helping out ever since.. well, ever since that first big misunderstanding we had. When I talked to Ezra, he helped me understand a lot. Except him. That man’s just a plain puzzle!”  
“That’s Ezra for you.”  
“Considering our rather rocky start, I’m surprised he didn’t hang me out to dry tonight,” Buck murmured. “Never saw him lose his temper like this over a matter that didn’t even concern him. That tongue of his is a lethal weapon.”  
“It’s called friendship, Buck,” Vin said, closing the distance between them.  He  placed  a hand against the ribs, then slipped his arms around the slender waist. “Ezra’s a very good friend. You two went a long way from back on BP-379 to today. I’m glad for it.”  
“So am I.” Buck returned the embrace, closing his eyes and resting his head against Vin’s. “He kicked a lot sense into me. I was kinda narrow-minded…,” Buck hesitated with embarrassment, “and my views were far from liberal.”  
His lover smiled softly. “I know. You learned.”  
“Had great teachers.”  
“So had I. Relationships work.”  
Buck smiled, the smile lighting up his whole face. He claimed Vin’s lips in a slow kiss, deepening it like he had in the bar, but instead of leaving it at that, he poured everything in it. There was a reason why Buck had been the ladies’ man, a reason why they flocked to him. Not just his looks, which were attractive to begin with, Vin mused as his knees were turned to jelly, threatening to buckle.  
“Couch,” he managed to whisper when Buck let him up for air.  
Both men made it over to the couch, Vin falling back into the cushions as Buck assaulted him again, pinning him down, kissing the life out of him.  
Damnit, the man could kiss! And Buck knew it. Heck, he knew it, used it, and right now, Vin was as far from stopping him as he had ever been.


End file.
